


The flower shop L. S.

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Harry owns a flower shop in central London. He took it over when his former boss passed away, he had been working there for her since he was 16. He always gives his smile with his dimples showing before saying a pun. This has always been the thing he does after every purchase. He's done it for years and will keep doing it. Louis came by to buy some flowers to his mum on Mother's Day which was the first time he came to the shop. He fell for Harry straight away and started giving his mum a bouquet of flowers everyday to have a reason for coming over to the shop. He knows that if he keeps coming he will go bankrupt within a matter of months. </p><p>Credit to saveasavior (on tumblr) for the idea and to yourssincerelylarry (on tumblr) for the manips she made to saveasavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Mothers day !

1/5 chapters  
Louis' point of view  
"Lottie I know it's Mother's Day. I already told mum that i'm coming to visit you all. I just need to buy some flowers first, I already bought the chocolate to her"

Louis said while walking towards the flower shop he knew were close to the pedestrian street.

"Okay Lou. Do you know how long it will take before you're here?"

Lottie asked her big brother, he knew she was missing him a lot. They hadn't seen each other for the past month, due to the fact that Louis was really busy at work.

"I might be able to get there by noon maybe half past. I'm at the flower shop now so I need to leave. I'll see you later when I get there. Love you"

He said to her, he heard the sigh.

"Love you to Lou"

He said before he hung up, he walked up to the salesman when it was his turn.

"Um hi. I need a bouquet of flowers for Mother's Day"

The man turned around which caused Louis' jaw to drop to the ground, he was the most beautiful guy Louis had ever seen. He was ready to jump over the counter and kidnap him, he would drag him over to the nearest church and marry him. Wow is only this guy would be Louis' forever.

"What kind of flowers do you want to be in the bouquet?"

He asked in his deep voice, Louis could come in his pants right then and there from his voice.

"Um I kinda don't know anything about flowers. If the flowers were to you what kind would you want um?"

Louis said smiling, maybe this guy would tell him what his name was.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?. I can make you a bouquet that I would love to get"

The guy, um Harry, said.

"I'm Louis. And that would be great"

He said smiling, Harry smiled back with his dimples showing. Wait a minute. He has DIMPLES !! Louis could melt, is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met? Harry started making the bouquet to Louis, when he finished he showed him this bouquet.

"Is this one good enough?"

"Is this one good enough?"

He asked him, Louis nodded.

"It's perfect thank you Harry. How much do I owe you?"

Harry looked at his prices before looking at Louis.

"You can get it a bit cheaper than normally. £30"

Louis looked at him in shock before finding the money, he handed him three £10 notes. Harry gave him a dimples smile before speaking.

"Here are your flowers and have a flowery day"

He said while handing Louis the bouquet, Louis couldn't help but start laughing.

"Harry that's the worst puns I have ever heard"

He couldn't stop laughing though but when he finally collected himself he left the shop saying see you again sometime to him.


	3. He's gay !

2/5 chapters   
Louis' point of view   
Louis woke up the next morning, he had dreamt about Harry and needed to see him again. He took a shower and got dressed, he did his hair in his usual fringe. He made sure he looked good before walking towards the predestined street, when he saw the flower shop he stropped to look at the reflection through the window in the shop next to the flower shop. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he walked over to the counter.

"Hi Louis"

Harry said when he saw him, he can remember my name. Inside Louis was jumping from the joy, but on the outside he was smiling to him.

"Hi Harry"

He said shyly, this guy was so beautiful. Words could never explain how perfect he was, Harry smiled to him.

"What brings you here today?"

Harry asked, Louis' smiled disappeared right away. Harry didn't want him in any way, all Louis would ever be to him was a wallet full of money.

"Um I need a bouquet to my sister. it doesn't have to be as big as the one to my mum but I still want a pretty one"

He said, he wished that Harry would want him to come here and not buy anything. Just to spend some time with him, but that will never happen. Harry nodded smiling before he spoke.

"What colours does she like? I know that you don't know a lot about flowers. But you could point to the ones you like"

He said smiling, Louis nodded he couldn't help but wonder why Harry remembered that. He had a lot of costumers every single day, what made Harry remember what he said?

"Um I like those"

He said and pointed on some light pink flowers. Harry nodded smiling, he started binding the bouquet.

"So did your mum like the flowers?"

He asked, Louis nodded.

"Yeah she loved them actually. Do you give your girlfriend a lot of flowers since you own this place?"

He asked, now was the time to get some more information about him.

"I don't do girlfriends. Me and my ex boyfriend split up six months ago"

He answered, Louis was screaming from the happiness. Harry was gay ?! That meant he could start hitting on him slowly. It might not work but better try than not.

"Ah okay. So you're gay?"

Louis asked, Harry nodded.

"Yeah I am. What about you? Are you seeing someone?"

He asked, Louis shook his head before answering.

"Nah I broke up with my boyfriend when I caught him in bed with his 'best friend' last year"

Harry looked up at him before grinning wide, he almost seemed happy to know that Louis was gay and single.

"Is this one good enough?"

"Is this one good enough?"

Louis nodded.

"Yes. It's perfect. I'm sure she will love it. How much do I owe you this time?"

Harry smiled to him, before replying.

"£25. It's not as big as the one you got yesterday but I gave you that one a lot cheaper"

Louis nodded, if he kept spending this much money here he would go bankrupt within this month. He found his wallet and handed him three £10 notes like he did yesterday, Harry handed him the flowers after giving him his change back.

"Have a good day in this sun flowery weather"

Harry said grinning wide with his dimples on full display, Louis nodded smiling.

"Thank you and you to"

He said before leaving, he had to go over to Lottie's house to not let the flowers go to waste.


	4. Save my day !

3/5 chapters   
Louis' point of view  
Louis had been at work all day now, all he wanted was to go home and sleep. But he needed to take care of something. Okay it was more like him needed to see someONE and not something.

He looked at this watch that was hanging over his door, 49 minutes before he can leave. Why does time always stand still when he wants to go home? He knew he should properly finish grading the essays but he just couldn't be bothered.

He groaned and started grading the essay one of his students had written, ugh Sarah always writes the most dull essays in the world. After marking all her mistakes and grammar mistakes, he gave her the grade she always got. C-.

Before he added a tiny note at the bottom of the last page. "Try reading your essays aloud for yourself, that way you can correct some of the spelling mistakes. You should try to use your fantasy more, that way you can make a more interesting essay.

If you need some examples then come and see me after class. But you had a lot of facts which made me give you a C+ this time." He moved the essay to the pile of essays that were already graded. He looked at the watch again, 30 minutes to go.

He started grading the next essay in the pile of not graded essays, he couldn't help but smile when he saw that this was Thomas' essay. Thomas always made the best essays in class since he was what others would call a nerd. While he was reading it he could sense that something was off, not only did he write one page instead of five.

But this essay was full of mistakes, he wrote on the essay. "Not graded. See me after class." He looked up at the watch again, 19 minutes to go. After grading another essay he added a note, "very good work, this is your best essay so far. B+." He looked up at the watch again, 9 minutes to go.

He started packing his stuff before going outside to his car, he drove straight over to the flower shop. He saw Harry talking to a customer who was buying a bouquet of red roses.

"I hope thistle make your wife happy"

Harry said and gave the man a smile where his dimples were on full display, the man smiled and thanked him before leaving. Harry looked at Louis smiling, when he heard Louis laugh. Louis stepped closer to him.

"Hi Louis. Did your sister like the flowers?"

Harry asked him, Louis nodded smiling.

"Yeah she loved them actually. How do you come up with such good puns to every customer? It has to be a hundreds of different puns every week"

He asked which made Harry giggle before he replied.

"When I come up with one then I write them down. That's a good way to make sure I have new ones. Sometimes I use some that I haven't used in ages"

Louis nodded smiling fondly, he could listen to Harry talk all day. Hell he could talk about Harry's voice all day long, but if he had to talk about everything about Harry he would have to keep talking nonstop till he died. Even that wouldn't be enough, Louis knew he had to find a way to make Harry his.

"Um Haz could I get some white lilys and violets for my sister?"

He smiled, Harry looked at him surprised with his mouth open.

"You know what they are called?"

He asked looking shocked, Louis knew he was blushing to a deep red colour.

"Um yeah. You made me wanna read about flowers so I knew what kind I liked the most"

He looked at his feet while talking, he had never liked anyone as much as he likes Harry.

"Really? I'm staggered. What kind did you decide you like the most?"

He asked smiling, he wasn't even arranging the flowers Louis asked for. He seemed to be talking a lot more with Louis, than with the man who was there when he arrived.

"As a gay man I actually found orchids to be the most fascinating and different kind of flowers. I think they are really gorgeous. But the funniest thing about orchids is that it means testicles in Greek. Which makes me like them even more, for obvious reasons"

Harry started laughing loudly, he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Louis could feel himself getting more brave, maybe Harry could think about going on a date with him. Harry was still laughing like he was about to wee in his pants, Louis couldn't help but laugh with him.

After awhile of them both laughing, Harry was able to contain himself again. When he was able to breathe properly again, he spoke

"Wow I have never heard anything that funny before"

He said before he began arranging the bouquet, he didn't even notice that Harry slipped a note in the flowers.

"You will get this one for free because I really lilac you"

He said which made Louis' jaw drop, he could have fainted.

"I like you to Haz"

He said lowly, he was blushing really much lately. Imagine his and Lottie's surprise when they found Harry's note in the flowers.


	5. He said yes !

4/5 chapters  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was standing near the flower shop, but not close enough for Harry to see him. Today is the day, he's going to grow a pair. Yes you guessed it, he's going to ask Harry out on a date.

All he needs to do now is to walk over to him and ask. How hard can it be you ask, very is my answer. He was standing there feeling really stupid, who wouldn't when you're standing with a bouquet of flowers. Who gives flowers to a guy who has his own flower shop?

Louis walked over to Harry smiling, all he needed now was for Harry to like the flowers

Louis walked over to Harry smiling, all he needed now was for Harry to like the flowers.

"Um hi Harry. I kinda wanted to talk to you"

He said lowly, Harry looked up at him. When he saw Louis standing with some flowers he frowned, Louis couldn't help but wonder if it was because he bought them elsewhere.

"Hi Lou. Um why are you carrying a bouquet to a flower shop?"

Harry asked, Louis couldn't help but giggle. He held the flowers for Harry to take. Harry took them and breathed in their scent, Louis couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

"I wanted to invite you out on a date. Friday night. I just wanted it to be a proper invitation, so I bought you a bouquet of flowers. Harry would you please go on a date with me?"

He asked, he was begging Harry to say yes inside his mind.

"I would love to go out with you"

Harry said, Louis could have jumped so high that he would go though the ceiling.

"Really? That would be awesome. I just need your number to text you the details"

Louis said, he couldn't believe himself. Harry had just said yes to go on a date with him. He handed Harry his phone, when Harry finished writing his number Louis got his phone back. He sent a text to Harry right away, just to make sure he gave him his real number.

To 077290050** (I just wrote some numbers, please do not try to use it): hi Haz, it's Louis.

From 077290050**: hi Lou, it's Harry 


	6. The date!

Louis had been running around in his house, for the past couple of hours. Harry could be here any minute now, and Louis wasn't even close to being ready.

 

Why did he never clean his house, it looked like someone had dropped a bomb. Harry would be disgusted if he saw the state of Louis' home.

 

When it finally looked somewhat okay, he started getting ready. He took a quick shower and got dressed, Harry was taking him out to some restaurant. 

 

He was doing his hair when the doorbell rang; he tried to finish it before opening the door. 

 

"You look like a damnnnndelion", Harry said and held a huge bouquet of flowers in front of Louis,

"These are for you"

 

He gasped; they were huge and looked very expensive. 

 

"Wow Harry Thank you so much. They look so expensive though", he said, for some odd reason they made him feel a bit guilty. He felt like he was stealing Harry's money, maybe Harry could afford it. Could selling flowers give you a good salary? 

 

"Don't worry about it Lou. I wanted you to have something that's almost as beautiful as you are", Harry said which only made him blush like a mad man. He couldn't help but giggle at how cute Harry was, either he was really in love with this fool or he… Nah a second option is impossible, isn't it?

 

"Come in! I'm almost ready", he moved out of the way to let Harry entered in. He led Harry over to the couch, before he left the room shortly after.

 

He hurried changing his shirt and styles his hair; he needed to make sure everything was perfect about his appearance. 

 

Some people say that appearance doesn't matter, but that is a lie. If you aren't attracted to the person you're dating, then you wouldn't go out with them. 

 

When he entered his living room, he saw that Harry was looking at the pictures on his wall. 

 

"That's my family", he said which caused Harry to jump a bit, he walked over to him and decided to tell him who they were. 

 

"That's my mum Johanna but we always call her Jay or mum. I'm the oldest of all my siblings. That's Lottie, or Charlotte which is her real name. Then there is Felicity who we call Fizzy. That's Daisy and Phoebe; they're the oldest set of twins. Then we have the youngest, Doris and Ernest. The man is my stepdad Dan", he said and couldn't help but smile. His family could always make him happy, but that's how it's supposed to be, right?

 

Harry nodded smiling; he couldn't help but coo at Harry's dimples. How can someone be this cute? 

 

"They look very nice. Maybe I will meet them some day?", Harry said lowly, he seemed very unsure about it. It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

 

"Yeah! Maybe someday. We just need to be a bit more serious before we can take that step", he hoped Harry would be satisfied with the reply he got, meeting someone's family is a sign of the relationship being serious. 

 

He didn't know if he was ready to be serious just yet, what if something went wrong like it did last time.

 

For him it wasn't that easy to let someone into his life, his ex-boyfriend cheated on him the day before they were going to visit Louis' family. 

 

What if Harry would decide to leave after his family got used to having him around? 

 

"Lou are you there? Hello? Louis?"

 

These words stopped his train of thoughts, he looked at Harry confused. 

 

"I'm sorry what?", he asked shyly, he knew it had always been a huge problem for him. When he started thinking he kind of disappeared from the world, okay he really needed to concentrate on Harry right now. 

 

"I was just asking you if you were ready to leave."

 

Harry asked, while rubbing the back of his neck. He actually seemed quite nervous about the question he just asked, he just smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

"Yeah we can go now", he said with a small smile on his face.

 

When they arrived to the restaurant Harry actually took his hand in his. He had never felt this happy on a first date before, maybe this could end very well. He told himself before they were lead to their table. 

 

This was the first chance he got to see his surroundings, this place looked really expensive. When he picked up his menu he knew he was right, it was really expensive. 

 

"Um Harry. Isn't this too expensive?", he whispered, it only made Harry giggle for a bit before he talked. 

 

"Lou I’m buying, don't worry about the prices just choose what you want to eat. Okay?"

 

He felt himself blush a bit; no one had ever been like this with him. How could someone be this hot and yet so sweet?

 

He looked back at the menu and decided to order a medium rare premium steak with baked potatoes Harry ordered the same except he wanted a well done one. 

 

While they were eating they kept talking, it actually turned out that they had a lot more in common than he first thought they would have.   

 

"Um sir I’m sorry to bother you but we are closing in half an hour", their waiter said, they both looked at him shocked. Harry checked his watch before he said. 

 

"Wow it's actually 10.30 pm now", he gasped, that meant that they had been talking for hours while eating. He stood up and started finding his stuff to leave, Harry paid for their meal and tipped the man. 

 

When they were leaving Harry gently took his hand and held it, he could feel himself blushing but didn't let go.

 

When they came back to his flat, he invited Harry inside but he smiled and said. 

 

"Lou, can we meet up some other time again? I had a great night with you but I have to be in my shop at 7 am. I need to get everything ready to be able to open at 7.30 am"

 

He nodded slowly but was taking back when he felt Harry's lips against his own. Their lips moved perfectly in sync before Harry left. 

 

He couldn't help but jump around from the happiness and excitement.


End file.
